


【all罗】各种小短篇，基本都是单CP

by tunan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan
Summary: 【路罗】鬼怪
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 11





	【all罗】各种小短篇，基本都是单CP

【路罗】鬼怪

罗上岛的时候刚好是傍晚，他慢悠悠走在街道上，两边商铺门前几乎家家户户都摆着个南瓜，内里被掏空，然后刻上各种鬼脸，他俯身看向南瓜内里时，发现里面只放了根还没被点燃蜡烛。  
被他俯身看南瓜的这家店是家水果店，店家见罗很好奇的看向南瓜，就笑着问对方：“客人是第一次来我们万圣岛吗？”  
罗把视线收回来，点了点头。  
“今天是万圣节，客人是第一次来，我送一只南瓜灯给客人吧。”说完，店主大叔很热情的塞了一只小小的南瓜灯在他手上，并帮他把蜡烛点燃。  
天很快就黑下来，这灯刚好用得上。于是罗嘴里说着“谢谢”，收下了这只小小的南瓜灯。  
罗带着贝波在街上漫无目的地逛着，随着夜幕降临，商铺两边不约而同的把南瓜灯里面的蜡烛点燃，被雕刻出各种鬼脸的影子印在地面，随着烛光在南瓜内摇曳，光影的幻化好像都实质化了一般，依附着在两人身上。  
贝波有点胆小，拉了拉罗的衣角，他还小声的跟罗说：“罗，这里有点可怕。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”佩金在贝波身后，忽然大叫一声， 把贝波吓了一跳。  
罗看着贝波被欺负，用手中的鬼泣轻轻敲了佩金脑袋一下，让他别吓唬贝波了。  
罗仔细看了一下，佩金和夏奇不知道什么时候，已经换了一身装束，两人穿着一身黑色的牧师装，为了装得像点，还挂了个十字架在脖子上。  
本来贝波被吓唬了还有点不高兴，现在他的注意力也被吸引到装束上了，缠着两人问好好的为什么换装束了？  
两人笑着给贝波解释，这是这里的风俗，在今天会打扮成各种鬼怪，或者也可以打扮成自己喜欢或者崇拜的人物之类。  
本来一直很无聊的站在旁边看着他们聊天的罗，这个时候才注意到，周围确实是出现了很多“鬼怪”打扮的人，断手的、断脚的、掉眼珠子的、掉肠子的……  
罗看着直打哈欠，作为一个凶名赫赫的死亡外科医生，他见过的所谓“鬼怪”，比这刺激多了，这真是一个平静的小岛，平静到他们心中的鬼怪也只是这种层次。  
罗觉得有点无聊，准备招呼他们去找店住下，却又被贝波拉了拉衣角，他把头扭到一边，羞涩的说：“船长，不如我们……”

总之，现在罗和贝波也穿上了一身牧师服饰，走在大街上。  
因为自己一时心软禁不住贝波的请求，他换的这身衣服使他感觉十分不惯，他把小南瓜灯塞贝波手上，自己也不愿意挂着十字架，就捏在手上跟着他们走。  
这个城镇最热闹的地方，就是中心，所有的街道只要你跟着大路直走，都会汇聚到城镇中心处。一行四人来到镇中心的时候，被眼前的景色点亮了眼睛。  
城镇中心是个大广场，地面由大块石板铺，经过时光的打磨，显得很有历史感。广场中央搭建了一个展示台，展示一样摆满了造型各异的南瓜灯，仿佛为了秀出自己雕刻手艺，南瓜的面谱被雕得各异，贝波挤开人群趴过去数了数，等他数到眼都花了，都没发现一个相同的，他把这神奇的发现愉快的告诉了罗。本来还有点无聊的罗，被他这简单的愉快给感染了，被强制换了装扮的罗这个时候终于露出了一丝笑容。  
晚风吹来，空气中传来了甜腻的味道，这是烤坚果、烤苹果、南瓜饼、还有各种小甜饼和糖果混合的味道。这本来是个神怪鬼魂的节日，被当地居民赋予了甜味，经过甜味的包装，这个节日在夜晚里迷惑了各位登岛的旅人。  
随着万圣节的庆典高潮的到来，点燃在广场中心的篝火烧得更加旺盛，作为燃料的木柴不断的被投放到火堆里面，火舌舔舐着夜空，罗随着舞动的火焰看上去，这片星空居然也有了被点燃的感觉，黑暗的夜幕染上了一片暖色。  
他的手肘被人轻轻撞了一下。

碰到他的是个少年，穿着一身恶魔服饰，一头肆意生长的黑发被个恶魔角头箍压住一圈，脸上戴了半个面具，遮住了上半部分，露出了一双清亮的圆圆的眼睛，帮他化妆的人为了突出他恶魔的形象，还在他上眼睑处涂了一抹红，他笑着眨了眨眼，很是勾人，他的鼻尖和下巴露了出来，为了符合形象，他还套上两颗尖尖的小牙。  
帮他打扮的人很是用心，但是跟少年平时的形象不符。  
少年跟他说：“来玩啊。”  
罗捏了捏手中的十字架跟了上去。  
夜风吹过广场，篝火吹落的火星跟着风飘散在空中，旅客跟着原住民的节奏开始围着篝火跳舞，各色旅客跳舞形态各异，舞动起来十分滑稽。但是这架不住大家玩得开心，原住民也笑得十分善意，少年也跟着一起舞，时不时的拉长手臂，在大家的惊呼当中，这里拿一颗糖果，那里拿一个南瓜饼，拿得最多的还是各种烤肉，有时候他也会塞个小甜饼在罗的嘴里，罗就笑着吃了下去。  
后来少年觉得口渴了，还拿了两瓶汽水过来，塞了一瓶在罗的手上，两人退出了围舞，一边逛一边喝。罗也觉得有点渴，他打开瓶子抿了一口，这是甜酒，刚想让对方也喝那么多的时候，发现少年已经喝了三瓶下去。  
在酒精的作用下，少年好像更兴奋了，牵着罗的手到处逛，还特别喜欢往阴影之处走，他拉着罗随便找个街道钻了进去，他说要去找神怪鬼魂，少年的念头总是那么天马行空，他说码头上卖水果的大叔是这么跟他说的，今晚会有鬼怪出来……

罗笑了笑，一边制止他一边被他扯着跑。少年跑得飞快，步履轻盈仿若没有重量，他也加上速度跟上，牧师的袍子在夜风中飒飒作响，少年把他带到了后山上。这座城镇有个小山坡在城市北面，不高但树林茂密。  
此时已经快到午夜，树林影影绰绰看着十分不真实，但是少年一把将他拉进了这片不真实中，他说：“鬼怪呢？”并且一把将面具掀开，露出眼角下一条细细的疤痕，向上弯曲的形状，就像微笑一样。  
罗笑了一声，刚想回答哪里有什么鬼怪的呢……他就被少年压在了一棵山毛榉树上，对方跟猫一样，舔了他的唇一下，刚刚抿了一口甜酒他的唇上还留下丝丝甜味。  
少年说：“你很甜。”  
罗愣了一下，这片大海上各方势力给他的形容很多，但是用“甜”来形容的，这是第一次。他刚想解释，对方直接亲了上去。  
少年的亲吻有点生涩，只是嘴唇之间的辗转，最多就伸出一点点舌头，舔着他嘴唇上的甜味。  
罗刚刚抿的那口甜酒似乎在这个时候上头了。他张开了嘴，像个老师一样教少年怎么接吻。少年学习得很快，自己也领悟了很多技巧，全在罗的唇上、口腔内试验一番。  
看来接下来的事，也不用罗来教导了。  
罗把少年压倒在地上，他骑在少年身上，而他裤子脱掉了，牧师袍还套身上，光裸的双脚大开，分在对方胯间两侧，对方的性器在他身后进进出出，他觉得自己是不是老了，喘息中他颤抖着，觉得自己浑身发软，膝盖细细发抖，有点无力。  
少年捏上了他握着十字架的手，十指紧扣，十字架在两只手心中间，被高热的体温熨烫，仿佛被融化一般。  
少年发现了罗的发抖，松开手，用穿在十字架上的项链把罗的双手捆住，罗有点吃惊睁大眼睛看着他，想问出的声音都被对方吻在两人唇间，消散不见。  
少年抱着他翻了一个身，罗躺在少年恶魔装扮的披风上，上面还留着少年的体温，还有丝丝汗迹，他感受了这些温度却如同被烫伤一样，瑟缩着肩膀。  
少年俯在他上方，把他双手压在头顶上，另一只压着他的膝盖分得更开，性器的进出更加快速，罗被刺激得哼出声。这声音鼓励了少年，他动作更加剧烈，身下这具身体就是他冲锋陷阵的目标，一旦确定了要攻略下来，他的气势是一往无前的。  
罗把双手举到他面前轻声说：“放开我……”  
少年顿了一下。  
罗说：“我想抱着你。”  
少年点了点头，握着项链一捏，就把它捏断。此时无论是断裂的项链还是代表着救赎的十字架，都被少年抛在身后。  
罗抚上他胸前的X型伤痕，这动作让本来也微微喘息的少年抿上了嘴，罗在对方操弄多时之下早已情动，他半抬起头，一手圈上对方的脖子，一手还留在他胸膛上抚着对方的伤痕，他是个医生，知道人体的敏感之处，少年果真受不了，本来还压着对方膝盖的双手分了一只出来，抓住罗在他胸膛上乱动的手按向罗的下身，两手一起抚慰。  
随着少年的动作越来越大，罗的快感也越来越强烈，他挣开摸着自己下身的手，一起圈过少年的脖子，把他拉向自己，在自己高潮之时，喊出了少年的名字：“路飞……”  
路飞泄在罗体内的时候，也俯身下去，亲上了罗，把他叫自己的声音全吞走。

“这妆谁给你化的？”罗简单清理一下自己，穿上了衣服，看到路飞还躺在地上不想动的样子，没好气的问他。  
“娜美，她说要入乡随俗。”路飞伸手抚了下罗的背后，他的背后永远都挺着那么直，那么好看，刚刚在广场的时候，自己就是在各种“鬼怪”中看到他，心里好像真被鬼怪勾住了一样，上去撞了他一下。  
罗整理完毕之后，他站起身，起身的时候还有点发抖，但是他强忍着不表现出来，他看着还躺地上的路飞，想了想，说：“那么，下次再见了。”  
路飞点了点头，虽然他不舍得罗，但是他知道对方也有自己要完成的使命，明明十分不舍，他也只能佯装着，说着每个在大海航行的人都会说的祝福话：“顺风，下次见。”

完。


End file.
